Beauty and the Beast Completed
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: Sam gets tricked into going into a chat room but it might just change her life.


Beauty and the Beast  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoliers: None that I can think of.  
  
Summary: Sam gets tricked into going into a chat room but it might just pay off.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fan-fic! But you don't need to keep that in mind while reviewing (hint, hint) feel free to tell me what you think. If you like it, thanks, but if you don't, blame my dad, he made me do it.   
  
Dedication: If you think you should be dedicated than just think of this for you but also for my dad, Jim. Without your constant pressure and guilt trips this wouldn't have been made and look it's done! Happy Happy Joy Joy!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything related to it, MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions does. I'm just borrowing their universe for awhile.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"I don't know about this Janet..." Sam let herself trail off, not wanting to even think about the consequence.   
  
"Oh, come on Sam, it's completely confidential, no one will know it's you. Besides it's not like you know anybody on this thing." Janet replied as she downed the rest of her wine. It was her fourth glass, Sam noted. "There, you're in, now you just need a screen name...how about Xena?"  
  
"I don't think so." Sam snorted as she shooed Janet from her chair. She sat and rolled it to her keyboard. *Screen name...screen name...hmmm,* Sam thought. She glanced around the room looking for help. There, on top of the TV, Sam turned back to the computer.  
  
"Beauty?" Janet asked raising her eyebrows. "Why Beauty?" Her speech was slightly slurred.   
  
"Because Beauty and the Beast was always a favorite of Cassie's and mine." Sam answered.  
  
"Okay, whatever, you're on now. Start typing." Janet said as she moved away and headed towards the wine bottle.  
  
Sam glanced from over her shoulder, "Oh no you don't," she said stealing the bottle away, "let's call you a cab and get you home."  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door. Sam glanced at the clock, 11:00 p.m., who was dropping by so late? She ran to the door with Janet at her heels trying to reclaim the bottle.  
  
"Daniel!" Sam said, surprised to find the archeologist at her door.   
  
"Hey Sam, you just forgot this at the base and I wanted to bring it to you." Daniel said handing over Sam's jacket. "Oh, hi Janet."   
  
Sam suddenly became aware of the woman standing next to her. "Oh Daniel, since you're here, can you drive Janet home? She's had a little too much to drink."  
  
"Hey there big boy." Janet grinned as she stumbled towards Daniel.  
  
"Oh, hey there yourself." Daniel said catching her. He looked at Sam.  
  
"Thanks Daniel." She gave him a big smile.  
  
"Yeah, uh, your...your welcome." Daniel said as he started to lead Janet to his car.  
  
Sam smiled and closed the door. She walked to go and put the wine away when she saw her computer. She walked over, curious.   
  
*Beauty: Hello? This is my first time doing something like this.*  
  
*Beast: You sound like you're doing something wrong.*  
  
*Beauty: More uncomfortable.*  
  
*Beast: Let me guess your friend put you up to this?*  
  
*P.S. I like your name.*  
  
*Beauty: How did you know?*  
  
*P.S. I like yours too.*  
  
*Beast: Because how do you think I got on this thing?*  
  
*P.S. My favorite part is when the Beast comes back as the prince.*  
  
*Beauty: Now let me guess there was wine and "it's completely confidential" involved.*  
  
*P.S. What are you talking about?*  
  
*Beast: That sounds about right. Sad thing is was I wasn't even drunk when he put me up to it.*  
  
*P.S. The scene in the movie.*  
  
*Beauty: Same here.*  
  
*P.S. Live action or animated?*  
  
*Beast: There's a live action?*  
  
*Beauty: So I take it you're talking about the animated.*  
  
*Beast: I've seen it about 46 billion times. I baby-sit a hopelessly romantic teenager.*  
  
*Beauty: Same here. My favorite scene is when Belle and Beast realize that they love each other.*  
  
*Beast: While he's still furry?*  
  
*Beauty: Yeah.*  
  
*Beast: Sounds like you're a hopeless romantic too.*  
  
*Beauty: Now there's something I've never been called before, but I guess it's true. Geez if my friends knew about that...*  
  
*Beast: You mean your own friends don't know that you're a hopeless romantic? What kind of friends are those?*  
  
*Beauty: You don't understand, I work with a bunch of men. They're my friends but if they knew I'd never hear the end of it.*  
  
*P.S. It sounds like you're a hopeless romantic too.*  
  
*Beast: Trust me I understand I'm in the same boat. If my friends knew, man... Hey, it's getting late. A 'Beauty' like yourself needs her beauty sleep.*  
  
*Beauty: Wow, cute. Anyway you're right, it is late.*  
  
*Beast: How about we do this again? Say tomorrow night at say nine?*  
  
*Beauty: I'd like that. Talk to you tomorrow.*  
  
*Beast: Night.*  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Sam walked into the Commensary bright and early. She grabbed some oatmeal and fruit and found Jack, Daniel and Teal'c sitting at a table. She slid in next to Teal'c and smiled, "Morning."  
  
"Wow Carter, good night's sleep?" Jack asked.  
  
Sam nodded, "I guess so...a good night in general." She smiled again.  
  
"So did I." Jack gave a half grin.   
  
"I wish I could say the same." Daniel grumbled as he played with his eggs.   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Beauty and the Beast Pt. 2: The Legacy of the Three Stooges  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Day 2  
  
"Hey Sam wait up!" Daniel called as he jogged down the corridor to catch up with the leather-clad blonde. "Leaving so soon?"  
  
"Yeah, I was going to get a bite to eat. What do you need?" Sam asked fiddling with her helmet.  
  
"Teal'c and I are going to catch a late night movie, just wondering if you want to come." Daniel answered.  
  
"That sounds great, but I already have plans." Sam said shrugging.  
  
"What? Eating dinner alone?" Daniel asked, not understanding why Sam was acting so strange since this morning.  
  
"Actually I'm having dinner with a friend." Sam answered as she stepped in the elevator. The doors closed leaving Daniel standing alone for a moment before he shrugged and headed to Jack's office.  
  
"Hey Jack." Daniel said walking into Jack's office uninvited. He walked warily around several towers of papers ready to fall.  
  
"Yeah...hiya Danny." Jack grumbled as he sifted though papers.  
  
"Having fun?" Daniel asked cheerfully but it only earned him a look that promised harm later. "Oh...well, um...I was just wondering if you want to go and see a movie with Teal'c and I?"  
  
Jack just shook his head, "Sorry Danny but I've got plans."  
  
Daniel started to open his mouth but after catching another "I'm giving you a 5 second head start, go now" glance he just left it alone.   
  
*Beast: Beauty are you there?*  
  
*Beauty: Yeah, you're late.*  
  
*Beast: Sorry, just ordering a pizza.*  
  
*Beauty: You sound like me.*  
  
*Beast: Yeah? Are you also digging into a pepperoni pizza?*  
  
*Beauty: Not tonight. It's Chinese for me.*  
  
*Beast: Probably healthier for you.*  
  
*Beauty: I doubt it. I'll have to do a few more laps tomorrow morning.*  
  
*Beast: Sounds like you're a girl that works out a lot.*  
  
*Beauty: I have to for work.*  
  
*Beast: I would ask what you do but work is boring. I'm always neck deep in paperwork.*  
  
*Beauty: I enjoy what I do but you're right, let's not talk about it.*  
  
*Beast: Curly or Shemp?*  
  
*Beauty: Excuse me?*  
  
*Beast: Three Stooges; Curly or Shemp?*  
  
*Beauty: I don't exactly know. I've never seen them.*  
  
*Beast: Oh you poor woman. You're loss.*  
  
*Beauty: You sound like my brother.*  
  
*Beast: Brother?*  
  
*Beauty: Yep I come from "The Cleaver family", cute house, picket fence, 2.5 kids and a dog. The whole nine yards.*  
  
*Beast: Wow, I've got three sisters so you can imagine how I felt growing up. Every chance I got I tried to go and spend time with my uncle. *  
  
*Beauty: Why with your uncle?*  
  
*Beast: He had a great little cabin on a lake up in Minnesota, so I always loved spending time with him, I got to get away from my sisters.*  
  
*Beauty: That makes sense now...*  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Sam glanced at the clock, 2:00 a.m. Wow! I didn't realize so much time had gone by!   
  
*Beauty: ...Glance over at your clock.*  
  
*Beast: Holy! Wow I need to get some sleep.*  
  
*Beauty: Me too. It was really great tonight, don't you think?*  
  
*Beast: Oh yeah. How about again tomorrow? At what? Nine again?*  
  
*Beauty: How about ten?*  
  
*Beast: Talk to you then.*  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Sam watched as Jack dashed into Daniel's office from down the hall. She curiously poked her head in and found Jack and Daniel sipping their coffee.  
  
"Ah, morning Major!" Jack said lifting his mug to her.  
  
"Morning Sir." Sam replied as she decided to just continue on to her lap rather than stay.  
  
Jack looked back to Daniel after Sam's flawless face disappeared from the doorway. "So as you were saying..."  
  
"I just don't understand, I mean why don't they ever put Shemp on anything! Just look at your mug!" Daniel cried pointing at the classic Three Stooges picture plastered to Jack's mug.  
  
"Larry, Moe and Shemp the Three Stooges does not make Daniel. You've got to love Curly." Jack grinned as he sipped from his mug.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Beauty and the Beast Pt. 3: The Boss and his opera  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 3-evening  
  
Sam had worked most of the day in peace, finishing reports and projects that had been screaming for her attention. Just as she was finishing up a familiar voice rang though the room,  
  
"So this is where you've been hiding huh Carter?"  
  
Sam turned around in her chair to find Jack moving toward her. He was dressed in his civilian clothes; loose fitting kacki's, black polo shirt and his leather jacket. Sam could feel her heart race. He had just gotten out of the shower, Sam noted by his still wet hair and damp skin.  
  
"Yes sir." Sam said the second part with disdain. She would have given anything to be able to kiss him right then. Feel his warm breath on her face and his smooth wet skin on her fingertips but no, just because of that damn word and what it implied.   
  
"Well hey, don't work too hard. Go home soon, get some rest." Jack said stopping about two feet from Sam.  
  
Sam half smiled and nodded, "Yes sir."  
  
"Good." Jack nodded once before turning around and heading for the door. Just before he reached it he turned around, "Oh by the way, you're coming to dinner with me and the guys tomorrow night."  
  
"Sir did you even think about asking if I already had plans?" Sam asked, she didn't care how attractive Jack was, he shouldn't feel like he could just waltz into her business.  
  
"Do you?" Jack asked and completely shocked Sam. Who did he think he was?  
  
"Well no..."Sam said honestly.  
  
"Then it's set. Night Carter." Jack said as he walked out of the room.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
*Beauty: I'm so sorry I'm late.*  
  
*Beast: Not by much, is everything all right? ...Hello?*  
  
*Beauty: Sorry, it's just, none of the men in my life ever ask me that.*  
  
*Beast: So I'm a man in your life? ...Well?*  
  
*Beauty: Sorry. I'm just sitting here blushing.*  
  
*Beast: I'll take that as a yes. This may sound funny, but I feel like I've known you for years.*  
  
*Beauty: I know what you mean but the really funny thing is that we know so little about each other.*  
  
*Beast: Okay, but you are sure that you're not one of those Internet predators?*  
  
*Beauty: Ha ha, I won't even ask the question to you.*  
  
*Beast: Good lady. Well let's see...you know I have 3 sisters and I loved spending time with my uncle. I know that you grew up with a mom and a dad with a brother and a white picket fence. You don't know anything about the Three Stooges (which I can forgive you for) but we both love Beauty and the Beast.*  
  
*Beauty: I guess that is a lot...*  
  
*Beast: I like to pretend to fish.*  
  
*Beauty: Excuse me?*  
  
*Beast: I go fishing but I don't actually fish, or at least I never catch anything. I like to bring my friends because it reminds me of what my uncle and I did. We could just sit there for hours without talking but it was a nice silence, but generally we talked. I don't let my friends talk though. I'm afraid that us talking would tarnish my memories of my uncle and me.*  
  
*Beauty: That's sweet...I don't have anything like that to share though.*  
  
*Beast: It's all right...name the CD in your CD player right now.*  
  
*Beauty: Wha...never mind. Josh Groban. *  
  
*Beast: He's that really young opera singer right?*  
  
*Beauty: I'm impressed. How about you?*  
  
*Beast: A little Springsteen, please tell me you know who that is.*  
  
*Beauty: Of course.*  
  
*Beast: Good, you were going to give me a heart attack if you didn't know who he was...So any boyfriend(s)?*  
  
*Beauty: Cute but no, how about you?*  
  
*Beast: Nope no boyfriends.*  
  
*Beauty: ...*  
  
*Beast: Okay, okay, no I'm not seeing anybody at all.*  
  
*Beauty: It's weird, I really want to meet you but that would defeat the entire purpose of all of this.*  
  
*Beast: I know what you mean.*  
  
*Beauty: Oh, by the way, I won't be able to be on tomorrow, I'm going to dinner.*  
  
*Beast: Anything I should be jealous of?*  
  
*Beauty: Only if you're jealous of three men.*  
  
*Beast: Friends?*  
  
*Beauty: Yeah, but I'm looking forward to it.*  
  
*Beast: Well than I have bad news too, I'm going fishing for the weekend so I won't be on until Monday night.*  
  
*Beauty: Well I guess this is goodnight until then.*  
  
*Beast: I guess so. I look forward to talking to you.*  
  
*Beauty: Monday night.*  
  
*Beast: Monday night.*  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
The Next Morning  
  
"So you're really hitting it off huh?" Janet asked between sips of her coffee.  
  
Sam shrugged, "Yeah we are."   
  
"So when are you guys talking again?" Janet asked.  
  
"Not until Monday, he's going fishing this weekend." Sam said. Just then Daniel scurried into the room.  
  
"Sam have you seen...oh...hi Janet."   
  
"Hi Daniel."  
  
Daniel suddenly shook his head and focused back on Sam, "Um, Sam have you seen Jack?"   
  
"Did I hear my name?" Jack asked as he too walked in. What had started out as friendly girl gossip had suddenly turned into a party.  
  
"Do you have my CD?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yep right here Danny Boy." Jack said handing Daniel's CD back to him. Sam didn't notice the cover. Bruce Springteen's "The Rising".  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Beauty and the Beast Pt. 4: Unplugged Love  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Night of Day 4  
  
Dinner had gone quite well, so far. Daniel had a few problems figuring out what he wanted to order, Teal'c had been quite upset by the fact that the lobsters in the tank were meant to be eaten and surprisingly Jack had been on his best behavior. It was beginning to frighten Sam. He was just sitting there, across from her, smiling like the Cheshire Cat. He was planning something.   
  
"I'm going to go and use the little archeologist's room." Daniel said as he stood from the table.  
  
"I believe I will join you Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said following Daniel away from the table.  
  
Sam watched them leave and when she turned back, Jack was waiting. "So Carter, I was just wondering...do you have any plans this weekend?"  
  
Sam felt her brow line lift, what an interesting question for him to ask. Especially in that nice suit he was wearing. "Do a little work on my bike, maybe take a drive. Why sir?"  
  
"Because I was going to take a little drive up to my cabin for some fishing and since you've never come I was hoping that you would grace me with your presence." Jack answered.  
  
"Do you think that would be a good idea sir?" Sam asked even though the thought of a nice little cabin, nestled away in the woods in the mountains with just the two of them sounded like heaven to her.  
  
Suddenly Jack raised his hands and gave her the Boy Scout salute, "I promise to act like a total gentleman for the entire weekend."  
  
Sam thought for a moment. Maybe she should, after all they'd known each other for over seven years and nothing had ever *really* happened between the two of them. "Okay sure." Sam nodded.   
  
Jack's smile enlarged two sizes if that were possible. "It's a date. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."  
  
"But sir, what about work?" Sam asked.  
  
  
  
"Hammond gave us the day off." Jack smiled as he sipped his drink.  
  
Sam half smiled, "How long have you had this planned sir?"  
  
"I can't tell you or else you'll get mad at me and won't come. Let's leave it at that." Jack answered. Just then Daniel and Teal'c arrived back. Neither Jack nor Sam said anything, they just smiled.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
The Next Morning  
  
After Jack helped Sam get her bag situated in the back of his truck they headed out to his little cabin in the hills. Most of the ride was ridden in silence, half way though Jack pulled a CD out from his visor. He popped it into the CD player. Sam was surprised when Bruce Springsteen's voice began to come though the speakers.  
  
"I didn't know you liked the Boss." Sam said with a half smile.  
  
"I haven't always. I really like his latest CD though." Jack answered.   
  
They drove in silence again. Sam could relate most of the songs to her and Jack, but when she caught herself doing it she tried to stop herself. No need to add fuel to their fire. Soon afterwards Sam and Jack pulled into the dirt driveway of the cabin. Sam thought that it was absolutely adorable, but she wasn't going to say it. The last thing she wanted to do was start a fight that would ruin the weekend.  
  
"Okay, so it's not much from the outside but let me show you around inside before we hit the dock." Jack said as he grabbed her bag and headed up the stairs. Sam followed and boy was Jack right, the inside was magnificent. While it still had a little log cabin look it just took her breath away.  
  
"Wow..." Sam said looking around.  
  
"Thanks," Jack said moving over to a closed door, "this will be your room, you can get freshened up while I unpack the fishing gear."  
  
"Okay." Sam smiled.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Sam looked out across the lake, it was beautiful, but then again so was the man sitting next to her.  
  
"So you like it?" Jack asked grinning at her.  
  
"It's amazing." Sam smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I've been trying to get you up here for a long time." Jack said.  
  
Sam raised her brow, "Teal'c said that in all of the times he's been up here you've never let him say two words while fishing."  
  
"So that's Teal'c..."  
  
"Daniel said the same thing." Sam butted in.  
  
"And Daniel, big deal. Maybe I want to talk to you. Is that okay with you?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes." Sam nodded, "Hey do you want to get something to drink?"  
  
"I've got water right here." Jack said pointing to the cooler behind him.  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of beer." Sam said.  
  
"I like the way you think, if you want I can..."  
  
"It's fine, I'll get it." Sam said handing him her fishing pole and turning up to the cabin. When she got inside she headed towards the refrigerator. That's when she noticed the Three Stooges magnets. *No, it can't be.* Sam thought, shrugging off her thoughts. She walked by the TV on her way back to the back door and stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at the DVD case next to the screen...  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Jack heard glass breaking from the cabin. He jumped up and threw his fishing gear down. He ran faster than his poor knees should have let him but within moments he was though the back door. He searched frantically for Sam and found her standing by the TV. Two beer bottles lay shattered on the floor.  
  
"Sam are you...okay?" Jack asked turning Sam around. She had tears in her eyes and one of his DVD's in her hands. He looked down at the case but didn't have time to feel embarrassed. Sam walked over to him and planted the *best* kiss he had ever had on him. After what seemed like forever she backed away, leaving his mouth to hang totally agape. "Wha-?"   
  
Sam just smiled, "Beauty says hello." Jack took a moment to process what she said. He smiled, he had to be dreaming, no way was this possible but deep down he knew it was true. He reached for Sam, kissing her like they were the last two people on the planet and they had spent the past seven years ignoring their feelings for each other. Sam tossed the DVD onto a chair and Jack swept her up into his arms. The case read; *Beauty and the Beast: The Special Edition*.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: There you have it! The Beauty and the Beast series is done! So what did you think? Please oh please review and let me know. 


End file.
